Ahora sabrás
by Nicole553
Summary: Tony y Ziva tienen un pequeño accidente en el ascensor del NCIS. Ajenos a todo el caos que hay fuera, ellos empiezan a hablar y acaban confensando secretos que creían enterrados en sus mentes... y en sus corazones.
1. Chapter 1

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en la planta baja para dejar paso a Ziva, que iba con los cascos del MP3 escuchando música y cabeceaba a su ritmo. Por lo tanto, no pudo escuchar el grito de "¡ESPERA!" que Tony profirió antes de llegar corriendo y sujetar la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía después de correr 10 minutos porque llegaba tarde.

Ah, lo siento, Tony. No te había oído – Ziva sonrió angelicalmente mientras se quitaba uno de los cascos del oído-.

Sí, ya. Lo has hecho por fastidiar… - Gruñó Tony mirando al frente y ajustándose la corbata-.

¿Porqué debería…?-.

¿Crees que no recuerdo que recuerdas aquella vez que no te sujeté la puerta yo a ti? – Preguntó Tony mirándola de reojo con furia-.

Oh… Aquella vez que te habías enfadado porque le conté a McGee que te vi comprando ropa femenina…-.

¡Era para mi madre!-.

Claro, Tony, claro-.

El ascensor dio una fuerte sacudida y las luces se apagaron. Tony extendió la mano hasta el botón de su piso y le dio varias veces, sin éxito.

Por favor, que no se caiga… - Musitó Ziva en voz muy baja-.

¿Tiene miedo, oficial David? – Tony la miró con una sonrisa encantadora y burlona-.

Por la cuenta que te trae, no te burles de mí – Gruñó Ziva - ¿No hace mucho calor aquí?... – Empezó a abanicarse con las manos y dejó su mochila en el suelo del ascensor-.

Mujer, no creo que sea momento de pensar en sexo…-.

¡No hablaba de eso! – Gritó Ziva en un tono más agudo de lo normal-.

Tienes claustrofobia – Murmuró Tony sorprendido y serio-.

¿Yo? Qué va. Por favor, claustrofobia yo… - Ziva se rindió y lo miró de reojo – Bueno, puede que un poco…-.

Tranquila – Tony le cogió una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza – No pasa nada-.

¿No pasa nada? Dos de mis agentes están encerrados en un ascensor que podría prenderse fuego ¿Y no pasa nada? – Rugió Gibbs de camino al ascensor con León Vance, siguiéndole y un poco más rezagado, McGee intentaba con un portátil dar una situación del problema-.

No se prenderá fuego -.

Oh, cállese – Protestó Gibbs y golpeó la puerta metálica cerrada del ascensor - ¡DINOZZO! ¡DAVID! ¿Me oís?-.

¡Sí, jefe! – La voz de Tony le llegó amortiguada – Tenemos problemas por aquí… ¿Cuánto tardarán en sacarnos?-.

A Gibbs se le secó la garganta. ¿Qué iba a decir? "Puede que nunca, o puede que salgáis un poco… carbonizados, porque el ascensor tiene un problema de circuitos y puede prenderse fuego". No, jamás.

Pronto, Dinozzo – Devolvió el grito y fue bajando la voz poco a poco – Muy pronto… - Suspiró - ¡McGee! Ven conmigo -.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Perdón por el retraso! Se me fue (mucho, mucho) la cabeza. Gracias a todos por comentar y espero que os siga gustando la historia. Va por vosotros :D

Ziva y Tony seguían anclados entre el quinto y sexto piso, agachados en el suelo del ascensor. Sin luz, ni aire. Tony llevaba una botella de agua en la mochila y hacía un buen rato que se la había ofrecido a su compañera. Se quitó la camisa, muerto de calor y la dejó a un lado.

Que hagas eso no ayuda precisamente a que recobre la respiración – Dijo Ziva con una pequeña sonrisa bromista mientras seguía respirando hondo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared-.

¿Te puedo hacer… una pregunta? – Dijo Tony. Ella asintió - ¿Cómo es que siendo agente del Mossad tengas…?-.

Tenía doce años. Unos amigos y yo nos quedamos atrapados en una cueva a la que solíamos ir a jugar. Estuvimos allí horas, nadie sabía donde habíamos ido por lo tanto no tenían donde buscarnos. A mí se me ocurrió buscar las galerías de ventilación mientras los demás se quedaban. La encontré y salí, avisé a la policía… Pero habían muerto. Justo después de que me fuera hubo un derrumbe en la cueva. Murieron todos -.

Oh – Tony desvió la vista, llamándose estúpido por haberla hecho recordar aquello – Perdón. Pero… esto no es una cueva. Y Gibbs está ahí arriba, a punto de sacarnos… -.

Gibbs, soy técnica forense, como no quieras que coja la cuerda del ascensor y tire hacia arriba… - Comentó Abby. Gibbs le dirigió una mirada de las suyas – Perdón -.

Podríamos tratar de dar con los circuitos informáticos del ordenador y ordenarle que subiera…- Comentó McGee-.

Hazlo -.

Pero…-.

¿Pero? – Preguntó Gibbs-.

Pero podría incendiarse de camino hasta aquí – Terminó McGee-.

¿A qué distancia están de la planta más cercana? -.

A tres o cuatro metros. Eso podría ser más seguro, pero si el ascensor se descolgara… - Comentó Abby-.

Sería mortal – Terminó McGee-.

No quiero oír nada de ascensores que se descuelgan. Sacadlos de ahí-.

Ziva se tapó la cara con una mano.

Deja de mirarme. Seguro que de esto te reirás toda la vida -.

No es para tanto. Todo el mundo tenemos debilidades…-.

¿Cómo tú y las mujeres? – Preguntó ella y Tony rió -.

Sí, algo así. Algunas son más fuertes. Otras menos…-.

¿Las tuyas son grandes debilidades?-.

Solo tengo una "gran debilidad"… Pero esa gran debilidad no es correspondida-.

¡Es una chica!-.

¿A ti que te parece? -.

¿La conozco? -.

Sí -.

¿Es Abby?-.

No -.

Entonces… Oh-.


End file.
